new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Koyo Nakadan
"You let me go, and I can hook you up with some pretty useful people. Money, drugs, girls, whatever floats your boat." '''Koyo Nakadan '''was an NPC of Bot City. Commanding, perverted, and surprising good with kids, he was Maki's first torture victim. Not much was known about him during his first appearance in May, but he was focused upon much more in August. He had multiple connections to the Bot City Underground, for example, having dealt drugs to earn more money. He was a stereotypical Underground thug until his backstory was elaborated upon. He has done extensive business with Itoramu. Shinji, Shintaro, and Jamie are under his care. Timeline Koyo's domestic life had always been chaotic and full of abuse. His parents had believed that his birthmark was a sign of demon and heavily punished him for it. This resulted in him being a bit of a schoolyard bully to deal with the pent up anger. His family was incredibly religious. He was in a Catholic school and his family were regular attendees at the church where William Heckart was the priest. At the age of ten, Koyo was selected to be an alta arrested for placing cameras in elementary school bathrooms and was executed on May 9, 2017.r boy. Koyo faced two years of weekly sexual abuse at the hands of the priest. He didn't tell his teacher nor his parents. His academic life, social life, and health began to decline. He quit being an altar boy at the age of twelve. The trauma of the abuse left Koyo with severe depression. He stopped going to church and barely got out of bed in the morning. He also got manic fits of screaming and crying. This escalated into at least one incident where he stabbed his arm sixteen times in one sitting. He started delving into drugs as a coping mechanism at fourteen. He tried to commit suicide at fifteen. After the suicide attempt, he got into harder drugs to escape. This is when his criminal activities began. This continued until he moved out at the age of twenty. He became an underground dealer which calmed his hectic emotional state. Things were going well for Koyo until he came across the priest in the supermarket. They did not exchange words, but the mere sight of the priest sent Koyo into an extreme state of distress. He began his pedopihilic efforts around this time in order to feel in control again. He set up cameras in an elementary school bathroom, which is when X caught wind of him. Koyo was first mentioned in a chat log between Maki Harukawa and Ayoani Amori, otherwise known as X, Maki's employer. He was apparently kidnapped and put on torture row, and soon after Maki learned the basic details about him, was thrown into the torture room and immediately restrained to a chair. Initially snarky and cocksure towards Maki, that soon changed when Hakase Kagaku gave Maki castor oil and pills that both forced him to urinate and increased his sensory nerves to make the torture easier. He witnessed as Maki tortured both Jun Ihara and Miu Iruma, and broke a day after, submitting to the derogatory name "pet." After not appearing in the channel's vicinity for months, it was discovered that Koyo had started picking up children and keeping them in his home for sex. He killed Jun Ihara in order to keep Shintaro. He had Shintaro, Shinji, and Jamie under his care. He took his own life at the beginning of September, unaware of the revenge mission the humans had recently completed to murder his rapist. Trivia * Maki's first paid torture victim. * To this date, Maki's only successful paid torture victim. * Captured by Teppa before being sent to X. * He has been dubbed "redeemable with a lot of work." * He is surprisingly good with children when he's not raping them. * First bot to own a human. Category:Bot Category:Male Category:NPC